Concussions and Confessions
by KateSutherland
Summary: Jess is hurt in the line of duty and Becker's not happy. Better than the summary! Please read and review  more stories to follow if this one gets a good response!  :D


**Please read and review, my first Primeval story!**

**Concussions and Confessions**

Becker paced the hallway anxiously as he waited for Jess to get her stitches. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. Actually he couldn't believe she had been so stupid. If he had been through the rules with her once, he'd been through them a thousand times yet here she goes again, disobeying direct orders.

And what did she get for all her impertinence and independence? A concussion and fourteen stitches. Becker was beyond annoyed. The moment the raptor they'd been chasing had turned towards Jess (who wasn't even supposed to be there) his heart had actually stopped. The concern for his team member had over whelmed him, he was pretty sure he was having a heart attack and it was all her fault.

The door to the medical office opened and the ark doctor appeared at the entrance to the small lab. "Yes?" Becker asked, agitated. "Where's Jess?"

"Well," the doctor looked sheepish "There's a small problem you see Miss Parker was given a numbing agent and well, combined with the concussion it's made her a bit...sleepy. She refuses to sit still for her stitches until she sees you sir."

Becker frowned "Sleepy? What do you mean sleepy? What sort of Doctor are you? Did Lester hire you? Your not a vet are you?"

The Doctor blushed "No of course not Sir I just, I think it's better you see for yourself."

Becker rolled his eyes, "Very well, lead the way."

Becker followed the young woman back into the medical lab and stopped short at the sight of Jess, there was a line of dried blood leading from her fore head to her neck, her yellow cardigan stained with her blood and her eyes pupils were dilated. She was pale and her cheeks gaunt and he was taken aback by how young she looked sitting there. "Jessica," he mumbled, his face softening as he went to stand next to her "What are we going to do without you?"

"Becky?" Jess said smiling weakly and Becker frowned looking around, noting the Doctor intently studying a chart.

"Jess, why are you, don't call me Becky!"

"Would you prefer Hilary?" She laughed weakly and Becker mock glared.

"Very funny," Becker said, pulling himself to sit on the edge of the examination table she was sitting on "Now what's this I hear about you not sitting still enough to get your stitches in?"

"I don't wanna." She mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder "They're gonna hurt too much." Becker understood what the young Doctor was talking about as he took in Jess' child-like mannerisms brought on by a combination of drugs and concussion.

"Hey, hey," He mumbled, an arm going round her shoulders "No sleeping with that lovely concussion you got yourself. You need to get your stitches then we can go home and sleep alright? I promise they won't hurt, not even a little."

Jess looked up at Becker through her lashes and his heart constricted in his chest to see her look so vulnerable, so much like she needed him. "Do you promise."

"Yes I promise," Becker said pushing a fallen lock of hair behind her ear.

"And you'll stay with me, til I'm done?" Becker nodded again, moving his arm from around her shoulders to take her hand in his.

"Until the very end." He uttered quietly as he laced their fingers, smiling softly at her before looking round at the Doctor and nodding. "I think we're ready."

Half an hour later and Jess was all stitched up, but exhausted. Looking at her drooping eye lids Becker frowned worriedly. "Can she sleep, I mean isn't she concussed or something, shouldn't she stay awake?"

"No," the young Doctor answered smiling, writing on her chart "Everything looks ok, as long as somebody wakes her up every two to three hours to makes sure she's responding to a simple question, the date for example or her full name – yours if you'd rather sir – then she should be fine. This drowsiness and confusion should wear off in about twelve hours. If she continues to experience head aches or memory loss bring her back in after a few days. Until then, you're free to go."

Becker nodded and looked at Jess again, now completely asleep in her chair and sighed, smiling at the sight. "Right then, I'll just, well I suppose I should..." Becker trailed of and motioned towards Jess, the doctor smiling knowingly.

"Good night Hilary." She laughed as she closed the door behind her.

Becker came to crouch next the Jess, going to wake her up, then thinking better of it. She looked so tired and needed all the sleep she could get, he'd take her home. Gently he placed one arm under her legs and the other behind her shoulders, lifting her into his arms. Glancing around her motioned to a soldier milling around to get the door. The young man smiled, complying.

"Captain," the young recruit asked after his commanding officer.

"Yes Murray?"

"Is your name really Hilary?" Becker frowned.

"Murray?"

"Yes Captain?"

"You know I have an armoury?"

"Yes Captain."

"Think about the three hundred different ways I can shoot you. Do you wish to ask that question again?"

"No Captain."

"That's what I thought." Becker laughed softly as he carried Jess the rest of the way out the arc.

Becker opened the door to Jess's flat, the young field coordinator still in his arms, she'd slept through the journey back from the arc as he made his way to her bedroom. He kicked the front door shut behind him and carefully negotiated the corners of the flat, mindful not to let Jess' prone form hit anything.

Gently he laid her down on her bed, taking a seat on it next to her. He looked at her intently wondering what he should do now. His hands reached for her shoes and he slowly removed her pink heels, no wonder she'd fallen running in these things. He softly pulled the comforter over her, brushing a hand over her cheek her turned to get comfortable in her living room when she let out a soft cry.

"Becker," she mumbled, her eyes opening slowly "Don't go, stay."

Becker knelt by the bed "I am Jessica, I'm just going into the living room to lie down til I need to wake you up for your next dose of meds."

"No," Jess shook her head, her eyes already closed "I mean stay here, with me."

Becker frowned "I think that's just the meds talking Jess," he brushed a strand of hair of her forehead and she leant into the touch.

"No, please Becker. I sleep better with you here. And you promised you'd stay, til the end."

Becker smiled and slowly footed off his shoes, lying down next to her on the bed. "Til the end." he confirmed, "but promise me one thing," he asked as her arm went round his waist and her head came to rest on his chest "Next time, not that there'll be a next time, but next time you'll remember what I told you to do in training."

Jess nodded, "I promise."

"And what's that?" Becker inquired, tightening his arm around her at the memory of this afternoon.

"Find somewhere to hide and wait for you to come and rescue me." Jess trailed off, lulled into a deep sleep by Becker's rhythmic heartbeat.

"And I promise I'll always come." He whispered to her sleeping form, kissing the top of her head "You'll never get hurt again."

**My first Primeval fanfiction, what do you think? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
